Forum:Gaiden Kapitel 1
So, das neue Kapitel ist draußen und bestimmt besteht auch hier Diskussionsbedarf. Irgendwie süß, zu sehen, wie alle mit ihren Vätern trainieren. Die Sache mit Sarada und Karin verwirrt mich ziemlich, ich hoffe jedoch, dass das im Laufe der Serie vernünftig aufgedeckt wird - obwohl Sasuke mich doch überrascht. "Hier Sakura, nimm dieses Baby, ich geh' jetzt." Hm, mal hoffen, dass die Kleine Sakuras Tochter ist - ansonsten würde ich mich wundern, warum Karins Tochter bei Sakura wohnt... YukiWarZone(Contact) 08:02, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Übrigens kommt nächste Woche wohl kein Kapitel raus, wegen der "Golden Week". Wir müssen uns also etwas gedulden... YukiWarZone(Contact) 08:06, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Fand das Kapitel bisher auch ganz "gut". Halt etwas öde noch so zu Beginn. Weiß einer, wer das ganz zu Anfang ist, der da neben Boruto in der Schule ist? Wäre Sakura wirklich nicht die Mutter von Sadara fände ich das schon heftig. Auch wenn die Ähnlichkeit mit Karin nicht abzustreiten wäre. Dann wäre aber Sadara auch nen spezieller Typ, da sie ja das Chakra der Uchiha und Uzumaki vereinen würde.MarcelGK (Diskussion) 11:23, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Der Typ neben Boruto erinnert stark an Toneri Ootsutsuki, aber wer das wirklich ist, weiß man bisher nicht. Das Rinnegan würde Sarada glaube ich auch dann nicht erwecken (sie ist ja nicht die wiedergeborene... irgendwas xD). YukiWarZone(Contact) 11:28, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Das mit der Brille muss nicht unbedingt was mit Karin zu tun haben - da sie ja wahrscheinlich das Sharingan hat, hat auch sie gewisse Probleme mit den Augen (siehe Obito) [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 11:58, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ja, mal schauen was aus dieser kleinen geschichte wird. ich verstehe aber nach wie vor nicht - nicht im geringsten! - warum lässt sasuke sein eigenes kind ohne ihn selbst aufwachsen? genau er müsste wissen, wie es sich anfühlt; genau er litt sehr darunter, dass er ohne seine familie aufwachsen musste; genau er wirds wohl wissen und sicherlich gewollt haben, dass seinen eigenen kindern das nicht passiert. seine abwesenheit ist das seltsamste überhaupt. leben entfernt von dem kind und von der frau. O_O Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:12, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ach ja... der geilste kommentar zu diesem kapitel bei mangastream: Where's Aizen's chair? xDD Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:20, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Der Typ neben Boruto sieht tatsächlich aus wie eine kleine Variante von Toneri Ootsutsuki. Ö_Ö Na, wenn das mal kein Zufall ist...Und das mit Karin und Sarada wird noch extrem interessant, mal sehen was da noch kommt. Sie ist vielleicht nicht gleich Karins Tochter, aber irgendein Mysterium ist da versteckt.^^ Scary(Dissi) 18:31, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) hach endlich wieder diskussionen über neue kapitel :D mir gehts da wie johnny. das gerade sasuke sein kind abschiebt erscheint mir sehr seltsam. was ich auch komisch fand ist die tatsache, dass sakura dieses bild von sich neben sasuke ja offensichtlich selbst zusammen gebastelt hat. wer weiss ob die tatsächlich verheiratet sind oder sakura da nur immer noch ihrem kindheitstraum hinterherläuft. was ich mir gut vorstellen könnte ist das sarada aus nem reagenzglas von oro stammt. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 21:31, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Naja ich lass mich mal überraschen wie das neue Manga so wird. Mit dem Ende von ,,Teil 2,, konnte ich nicht wirklich so an freunden. Zu Sarada ich denke mal schon das Karin die leibliche Mutter von ihr ist. Außer der Brille und schwarzen Haaren hat wie ich finde Sarada nicht wirklich etwas von Sakrua. Beiden andern Kindern merkt man ja von wem sie kommen aber Sarada ist das nicht so. Über Sakura bin ja auch total überrascht das sie nach einem Schlag den sie macht schon gleich ins Krankenhaus muss. Ich bin auch mal gespannt was überhaupt nun für Gegener noch kommen soll. Kaguya war der absolute stärkste Gegner bisher im Manga das wird schwer das ganze noch zu topen. Ja, über Kapitel diskutieren... auf der Hauptseite endlich mal ein Kapitel erwähnen... Hach, das war schön. xD Also, ich will mir nicht vorstellen, wie Orochimaru einen auf Gynäkologe macht und ein Kind... erstellt... und dann einpflanzt.... nonononoonononono. No. Just no. xD Ich fände es allerdings umso lustiger, Sasuke in Konoha zu sehen, weil Naruto dann ja sein Boss wäre. :'DDD Er ist bestimmt deswegen abgehauen. Damit Naruto ihm keine Befehle erteilt. Ganz sicher. XD YukiWarZone(Contact) 12:04, 24. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Das Kind neben Boruto könnte Zuigetsu's Kind sein. Und ich finde das eine Brille nicht gleich was mit Verwandtschaft zu tun hat. Sarada hat nur die Brille von Karin, denn Karin, Sakura, Ino usw. haben alle die selben Gesichtszüge. Sakura mit Brille sieht genauso aus wie die Tochter. Sarada hat sicher zu oft in die Sonne geschaut und sich die Augen beschädigt, wie viele anderen Menschen auch. Und so wie ich das Ende verstanden hab kommt Sasuke gerade nach Konoha zurück. :Je nach Übersetzung hat man ein Fragezeichen (oder eben nicht) nach "Sasuke returns/kehrt zurück" stehen... Und zu dem Jungen neben Boruto, ich zitiere: "That guy next to Boruto looks like the love child of Suigetsu and Toneri" xD YukiWarZone(Contact) 17:43, 24. Apr. 2015 (UTC)